Pack Loyalty (Nanowrimo)
by Starla La Rue
Summary: This is a story I am writing for national novel writing month focusing around Greyback and his pack.


**A/N: This story has not been beta'd and has had no outside input, it is my creation for national novel writing month so I will go about checking and editing it once that is over. Once again I don't own anything apart from the story itself. I hope you like it.**

Supporting my weight on one arm I raised my other to wipe the sweat away that had accumulated on my forehead. This was the life, my internal beast and I had been on speaking terms for years. I loved my curse as these wizards put it, it gave me a reason in life, it gave me something to strive for and I would always be more powerful this way. It was something that I thought over every night and every time the goddess called to us. She had saved me. The goddess had saved me from the weak puny creature I was, at the mercy of those power hungry wizards. Thanks to her the dark lord would never be able to fully take me as one of his minions, he only wanted the purest and pure was something I hadn't been in a very long time.

I looked around keeping my head bowed down, the halls were swarming with dark wizards, he had finally made his move. For months the more loyal of his followers had been muttering that he would come but no one believed a word of it mostly because everyone knew that Lestrange had lost her mind years back. With the ministry suddenly in ruins it turns out the dark lord was finally ready to make his move, his councils wouldn't rule themselves and he needed people he trusted in the ministry. As for me well Mcnair was never any good at killing just anyone he had a hell of a moral compass for someone who would do anything to please he-who-must-not-be-named. The dark lord had never entirely trusted me but he needed someone to take care of his dirty work and like any sane person he didn't want to give Lestrange more of a reason to perfect killing people so the ball fell to me. The dark lord wasn't bothered about what happened to the people he gave me the names of he just wanted them out of the way so it gave me the perfect opportunity to let my inner beast have some fun. The Dark Lord had been practically begging me to side with him before he handed over my first two names and I was more than happy to take care of them.

Alistair and Brown. Two of the more corrupt guards, they weren't exactly on the good side but more than once they hadn't listened to the dark lord. It served them right and it had been almost 5 years since I had last tasted blood. As my teeth had ripped through their flesh I lost myself in the pleasure of the coppery taste. Every time I tasted blood it felt like a drug in my veins, I could never get enough of it and that feeling of it dripping down my chin and neck was like the goddess telling me how thankful she was. My thirst for blood did make things a little difficult when it came to my pack, as much as I wished that I could make more wolves most of the creatures that I got to bite were scum and my anger and hatred always seemed to come out on top of my alpha instinct. None of the punks that I had found had been strong enough to survive the change so far and the last one that did hated the wolf inside him. He hid in the wizarding world trying to hide what he was but he couldn't escape that once a month the creature inside would win out and he would have to accept the fate of what I had made him. I guess that was the one good thing about his hatred of what I had made him meant that every month I could see how I had almost saved him from becoming the weakling that his father was raising.

My pulse picked up and a rancid smell hit my nostrils, "What do you want?".

"To see that you're going to keep up your half of the bargain."

"Bargain? I thought it was a threat you presented me with earlier." My senses peaked and I tried hard to resist the growl that was rising in my throat.

"That was no threat Mr Greyback as long as you work with me as we agreed then your pack and your kind shall come to no harm. Go against my wishes however and you might find that I won't always be so kind."

"Oh I'm terrified my Lord." The drawl in my voice was undisguisable.

"Now, now, there is no need for sarcasm Greyback. We will work well together and aren't you pleased with the treaty I have drawn up to guarantee you your territory. No wizard or magical creature will ever be able to argue as long as you stick to the agreement."

"So you're blackmailing me?"

"I thought you liked attacking humans?"

"They do possess some instincts which I do favour over animals. For one they have a much higher intelligence and it adds to the chase when they know what is going to happen. The fear is intriguing, how it clings to them and how they allow it to intermingle with hope even though they know deep down they will never get away."

"Yes I understand you like the hunt, a typical canine, but my point is I thought you were happy with our little agreement."

"What you honestly believe that I am happy with our agreement that I will clean up any messes you make, that I will get the scum that no longer deserve to be death eaters that I will be the threat that you hold over wizarding families. I am already that threat Voldemort. I am the infamous werewolf who takes children from their bed maims them and destroys families forever. All that you are bringing to this is your permission for me to carry out these attacks. Well guess what by the goddess my wolf doesn't need permission."

"You are only permitted to harm those I deem worthy. No one else. Do you understand me mutt?"

"That depends my lord, if your 'worthy' ones start to bore me then I might start to move on to more challenging prey so it's really down to you."

"You will attack who I say to attack and you will be the treat to those who can't learn to take a hint. The good side have fallen, their ministry is gone and the sooner that they can come to accept that the sooner you will be able to hunt the rebels. Now clean yourself up some, the guards are dead and I'm sure that after so long in here your pack must be worried. Go to them and indulge them with their alphas presence but don't forget. I'm expecting to see you Friday morning in the boardroom of the Malfoy house. I want a report on the latest victims and you will tell me of any problems with their families so that I can decide whether you can be granted any further permissions. Now good day and remember our deal."

If he hadn't been able to apparate I would have floored him, he thinks he can just bribe me like that. I can hold my own without idiots like him around, I don't need a wizard to protect me… or my pack for that matter. I had to agree to the dark lord's terms because I couldn't get out on my own. As much as I hated to admit it. I'm not weak but this time I wasn't able to fool the ministry as well as I had the first time and I was finally on their records as a werewolf. Never having gone to Hogwarts I was basically a muggle to them but with my wolf they saw how dangerous I was. It took them a matter of weeks but they had the aurors plate my cell in pure silver, deadly for my wolf and to me if I was transformed at the time.

Although I soon wised myself up enough to know that I would be stupid to try and get out of these bars my wolf was less easily convinced. He has always been keen on doing what he wanted and years of me letting him do it hadn't been kind to me whilst I was in Azkaban, nothing I did was enough to convince my wolf that there was no way out and I paid the price with every full moon ending up with me cowering in the middle of my cell careful not to touch any of the cell walls as my werewolf healing began to kick in and heal up my bloody torso.

I would not be sad to be rid of azkaban, I had not intended to end up there when I had left my pack in search of the one who had fled me. The death eater believed it would be okay to threaten my pack and then run off like nothing had happened but that wasn't going to happen, at least not while I was their alpha. I had hunted down the snivelling bastard and cornered him in knockturn alley. How was I to know that the wizards were unaware of his evil ways. I could smell it all over him and the dark mark just confirmed my suspicions. Many nights in Azkaban had been spent wondering why Voldemort had sent him but I had never reached a conclusion. I knew that he wasn't keen on associating with non purebloods but he was smart enough to know that he need a certain amount of alliances to survive the upcoming war and we were vital to his cause. To throw our truce into the dust just to prove a point that wasn't his style. As much as I disliked being referred to as the dark lord's lap dog I had to hold my position in the hope that I would one day find out who had sent the man who had caused my demise. I had never regretted a kill but his death had been one of the closest I have come to it, with my senses driving my actions I hadn't thought to leave proof of his allegiance. I could have cleared my name if his dark mark had been intact but of course I had lost control of my emotions and landed myself in azkaban with the rest of the wizarding world's scum, even the guards were unworthy aurors cast out and left to guard those who were deemed too dangerous for public interaction. It was mostly a pointless job, many of the high security prisoners had lost their minds at the hands of the dementors and they really didn't need much guarding. The ones that caused the most trouble were ones who had betrayed the light side and now pleaded their innocence whilst they were tortured into insanity by the guards and dark creatures alike.

I always knew that the dark lord was persuasive but he kept turning people to his side despite already having more people than he needed to win the war. I protected my pack no matter what the cost and that was never going to change, they needed me and as their alpha it was my responsibility to keep them safe from harm no matter what form it came in.


End file.
